List of Canadian poets
This is a list of Canadian poets. Years link to corresponding "year in poetry" articles. A *Mark Abley (born 1955), Canadian poet, journalist, editor and non-fiction writer. *Milton Acorn (1923-1986), poet, writer, and playwright *Mary Electa Adams (1823-1898), educator and poet. *Gil Adamson, novelist, poet, short-story writer (a woman) *Marie-Celie Agnant (born 1953), Haitian native living in Canada since 1970; novelist, poet and writer of children's books *Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm (born 1965), Native American writer and poet, founder (in 1993) of Kegedonce Press, specializing in indigenous writers *John Akpata (2003), writer. poet, musician, politician *Donald Alarie (born 1945), writer, poet and teacher *Edna Alford, editor, author and poet who co-founded the magazine Dandelion *Sandra Alland (born 1973), Scottish-Canadian writer, multimedia artist, bookseller, small press publisher and activist *Donna Allard, editor and poet *Lillian Allen (born 1951), dub poet *Henry Alline (1748-1784), hymn writer *Bert Almon *Anne-Marie Alonzo (1951-2005), playwright, poet, novelist, critic and publisher, born in Egypt and moved to Canada at the age of 12 *George Amabile (born 1936) *Marguerite Andersen (born 1924), German-born, primarily francophone writer, academic and editor *James Anderson (1842-1823), the "Robert Service of the Cariboo". *Patrick Anderson (1915-1979), English-born Canadian poet and academic *Robert T. Anderson (1880-1960) *Rod Anderson (1935), poet, musician and accountant *Michael Andre (born 1946), poet, critic and editor living in the United States *Jeannette Armstrong (born 1948), Native American author, educator, artist, and activist *David Arnason (born 1940), author and poet *Rod Anderson (born 1935), poet, musician and Chartered Accountant *Joanne Arnott (born 1960), MÃ©tis writer *Margaret Atwood (born 1939), poet, novelist, literary critic, feminist and activist *Margaret Avison (born 1918-2007) B *Lisa B political spoken word poet who has published chapbooks *Ken Babstock *Alfred Bailey (1905-1997) poet, anthropologist, ethno-historian, and academic administrator *Jacob Bailey (1731-1808), a Church of England clergyman and poet born in the United States (colony of New Hampshire), immigrated to Nova Scotia, Canada in 1779 *Chris Banks (born 1970) *Kaushalya Bannerji, native of India *Frances Bannerman (1855-1940) *Gertrude Bartlett (1876-1942) *John Barton *Gary Barwin, author, composer, children's writer and poet *Jalal Barzanji (born 1953), Kurdish poet and writer living in Canada since 1998 *Shaunt Basmajian (1950-1990), poet and author *Bill Bauer American-born, living in Canada since 1965, husband of Nancy Bauer *Nancy Bauer(born 1934), American-born, living in Canada since 1965, wife of Bill Bauer *Doug Beardsley (born 1941), poet and academic *Derek Beaulieu (born 1973) poet, publisher and anthologist. *Henry Beissel (born 1929), poet, author, writer and editor *Ken Belford (born 1946) *John Bemrose, arts journalist, novelist, poet and playwright *Robbie Benoit (died 2007), poet and writer *Mary Josephine Benson (1887-1965) *Navtej Bharati, India native and Canadian resident who has published books, including books of poetry, in Punjabi and English; publisher of Third Eye Press *Jean-Philippe Bergeron, francophone writer and poet *Craven Langstroth Betts, author and poet *Navtej Bharati, Punjabi-language poet living in Canada *Robert Billings (1949-1986), poet and editor *Earle Birney (1904-1995) *bill bissett (born 1939) *Mark Blagrave (born 1956), writer, short-story writer, playwright, poet and academic *Robin Blaser (born 1925), author and poet (a man) *Jean Blewett (1872-1934) *Laurie Block (born 1949), a man *E.D. Blodgett (born 1935), poet, literary critic, and translator *Robert Boates (born 1954) *Christian Bok, born "Christian Book" (born 1966), poet and author *Stephanie Bolster (born 1969), poet and academic *Roo Borson pen name of Ruth Elizabeth Borson (born 1952), American native living in Canada *Michael Boughn (born 1946) *Arthur Bourinot (1893-1969), poet and lawyer *George Bowering (born 1935), novelist, poet, historian, and biographer *Marilyn Bowering (1949), poet, novelist and playwright *Tim Bowling (born 1964), poet and novelist *Louise Morey Bowman (1881-1944) *Alex Boyd, poet, fiction writer, critic, essayist and editor *Kate Braid, poet and teacher *Lawrence Ytzhak Braithwaite (1963-2008), novelist, spoken word artist, dub poet, essayist, digital drummer and short-story writer *Shannon Bramer (born 1973), poet and teacher *Dionne Brand (born 1953), poet, novelist, and non-fiction writer born and raised in Trinidad and Tobago before moving to Canada *Di Brandt nÃ©e "Diana Ruth Janzen" (born 1952), poet and literary critic *Jacques Brault (born 1933), French Canadian poet and translator *Diana Brebner (1956-“2001) *Brian Brett (born 1950), poet and novelist *Elizabeth Brewster (born 1922), poet and academic *Robert Bringhurst (born 1946), poet, typographer and author *David Bromige (born 1933), Canadian poet living in the United States since 1962 *Nicole Brossard (born 1943), francophone poet and novelist *Audrey Alexandra Brown (1904-1998) *Ronnie R. Brown (born 1946), American native living in Canada for most of her adult life *Robert Budde (born 1966), poet, novelist and academic *Suzanne Buffam *April Bulmer (born 1963) *Johnny Burke (1851-1930), Newfoundland *Mick Burrs C *Stephen Cain (born 1970), poet and academic *Alison Calder, poet and academic *Barry Callaghan (born 1937), author and poet; son of the author Morley Callaghan *Anne Cameron (born 1938), novelist, poet, screenwriter and short story writer *George Frederick Cameron (1854-1885), poet, lawyer, and journalist *William Wilfred Campbell (1858-1918), poet, Anglican clergyman, civil servant *Natalee Caple (born 1970), novelist and poet *Paul Cargnello(born 1979), Montreal poet, lyricist *Bliss Carman (1861-1929), poet and critic *Anne Carson (born 1950), poet, essayist, translator, and academic *William Chapman (1850-1917), poet, journalist and bureaucrat *Jean Charbonneau (1875-1960), francophone poet who was the primary founder of the Montreal Literary School *Robert Choquette (1905-1991), novelist, poet and, briefly, (1968-1970) a diplomat *Lesley Choyce (born 1951), novelist, writer, children's book writer, poet, and academic who founded Pottersfield Press and hosts the television program "Choyce Words" and "Off the Page"; born in the United States and immigrated to Canada in 1979 *Margaret Christakos (born 1962), poet and university writing teacher *Evie Christie (born 1979) *Dave Clark, musician who published a book of poetry *George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), poet and playwright. *Wayne Clifford (born 1944) *Fred Cogswell (1917-2004) *Leonard Cohen (1934), singer-songwriter, musician, published poet and novelist *Matt Cohen, 1942-1999), fiction writer and poet *Helena Coleman (1860-1953) *Don Coles (born 1928), poet, author and academic *John Robert Colombo (born 1936), poet, anthologist, editor, essayist, and humorist *Anne Compton (born 1947), poet, critic, and anthologist *Wayde Compton (born 1972), poet, writer, turntable-based "sound poetry" performer, academic who co-founded Commodore Books, the first black-oriented press in Western Canada *Jan Conn (born 1952), geneticist and poet living in the United States *Karen Connelly (born 1969), writer and poet *Kevin Connolly *Edmund Vance Cooke (1886-1932), the "Poet laureate of childhood" *Dennis Cooley (born 1944), poet and academic *Afua Cooper, Jamaican-born historian and dub poet *Paulo da Costa Canadian-Portuguese author, editor and translator *Dani Couture (born 1978), poet, essayist, critic and journalist *Thomas Cowherd (1817-1907), tinsmith and poet *Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), poet, novelist and short-story writer *Octave Cremazie (1827-1879), francophone poet who has been called "the father of French-Canadian poetry" for his patriotic verse *Lynn Crosbie (born 1963), poet and novelist *Lorna Crozier began writing under the name "Lorna Uher" (born 1948) *Michael Crummey (born 1965), poet and writer. *Julie Crysler, journalist and poet *jwcurry, John Curry (born 1959), poet, publisher and bookseller *Jen Currin (born 1972), from Oregon, lives in Vancouver. *Sarah Anne Curzon (1833-1898), wrote verse dramas, famous for Laura Secord. D *Cyril Dabydeen (born 1945), native Guyana poet and writer living in Canada *Kalli Dakos (born 1950), children's poet and teacher *Mary Dalton, poet and academic *Joseph A. Dandurand, Native American poet, playwright, and archaeologist *Beverley Daurio (born 1953) *Frank Davey (born 1940), poet and academic *Nicholas Flood Davin (1840-1901), lawyer, journalist, politician and poet *Tanya Davis, spoken word poet and musician *Tom Dawe (born 1940), writer, poet, children's book author, artist *Adriana de Barros (born 1976), Portuguese native who moved to Canada at age 3; illustrator, web designer and poet *James Deahl (born 1945), poet, academic and publisher of Unfinished Monument Press; founding member of the Canadian Poetry Association *Shawna Dempsey and Lorri Millan, performance art duo who have collaborated on performances, films, videos, publications and public art projects since 1989 *Barry Dempster (born 1952), poet and novelist *Michelle Desbarats *Christopher Dewdney (born 1951), poet, writer, artist, creative writing teacher and writer in residence at various universities *Ann Diamond (born 1951), an award-winning Montreal poet, novelist and short-story writer *Pier Giorgio Di Cicco (born 1949), Italian-born, Canadian poet and priest *Mary di Michele (born 1949), Italian-born, Canadian poet, author and creative writing teacher *Robert Dickson (1944-2007), poet, translator and academic. *Desi Di Nardo (born 1972) *Kildare Dobbs (born 1923), Indian-born teacher, poet, editor, short-story writer and travel writer who moved to Canada in 1950 *Jeramy Dodds *Don Domanski (born 1950) *Magie Dominic (born 1944), poet and artist *Jeffery Donaldson, poet and critic *David Donnell (born 1939), poet and writer *Candas Dorsey (born 1952), poet and science fiction novelist *Clive Doucet (born 1946), writer poet, and politician *Gordon Downie (born 1964), song writer, poet and musician *Orville Lloyd Douglas (born 1976), poet and writer *William Henry Drummond (1854-1907) Irish-born Canadian poet *Louis Dudek (1918-2001) poet, literary critic and publisher *Marilyn Dumont (born 1955) *Paul Dutton (born 1947), sound poet and essayist. E *Arthur Eaton (1849-1947) *Evelyn Eaton (1902-1983), novelist, short-story writer, poet and academic *Vic Elias (1948-2006), American-born, living in Canada from 1979, poet and academic *Ronda Eller *David Elliott (1923-1999), poet and academic *Rebecca Elson (1960-1999), Canadian-American astronomer, academic writer and poet *Reuben Epp (born 1920) teacher, school administrator, writer and poet in Plautdietsch (Mennonite Low German) F *Chris Faiers (born 1948), librarian, poet and publisher of Unfinished Monument Press, which he founded in 1978 *Margaret Fairley (1885-1968), English-born Canadian writer, educator and political activist *Brian Fawcett (born 1944), poet, novelist, nonfiction author and writer *Charles Fenerty (c.1821-1882), Canadian poet, journalist, and inventor. Published two poems in book format in 1855 and 1866, and wrote over 32 poems (mostly published in local newspapers). *Ferron, born Debby Foisy (1952), folk singer, songwriter and poet *George Fetherling, wrote as "Doug Feathering" or "Douglas Fetherling" until 1999 when he began using his middle name (born 1949), American-born poet, novelist, journalist and essayist who moved to Canada at age 18 and became a Canadian citizen *Robert Finch (1900-1995), poet and academic whose area of expertise was French poetry *Joan Finnigan (1925-2007), writer, poet, teacher and newspaper reporter *Jon Paul Fiorentino, poet, novelist, short-story writer, academic and editor of Matrix magazine *Judith Fitzgerald (born 1952), poet and journalist *Robert Ford (1915-1998), poet, translator and diplomat *David Fraser, writer, poet, ski instructor, teacher, editor *Raymond Fraser (born 1941), novelist, poet, biographer, essayist and editor *Louis-Honoré Fréchette (1839-1908), French Canadian poet, politician, playwright and short-story writer *Patrick Friesen (born 1946), poet and university-level creative writing teacher *Mark Frutkin (born 1948), American-born novelist and poet who moved to Canada in 1970 as a Vietnam War draft resister G *Radovan GajiÄ‡ (born 1953), native Yugoslavian Serb living in Canada since 1985 *Keith Garebian (born 1943), critic, editor, biographer, and poet *Francois-Xavier Garneau (1809-1866), French Canadian notary, poet, civil servant and historian *Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau (1912-1943), first modernist French Canadian poet *Bill Gaston (born 1953), novelist, playwright, short-story writer and poet *Antoine GÃ©rin-Lajoie (1824-1882), French Canadian poet and novelist *Marty Gervais (born 1946), poet, photographer, professor, journalist, and publisher of Black Moss Press *Angus Morrison Gidney (1803-1882), educator, poet and journalist *Charles Ignace AdÃ©lard Gill (1871-1918), painter and poet *John Glassco (1909-1981), poet, memoirist and novelist *Jacques Godbout (born 1933), novelist, essayist, children's writer, journalist, filmmaker and poet *GÃ©rald Godin (1938-1994), French Canadian poet and politician *Oliver Goldsmith (1794-1861) *Leona Gom (born 1946), novelist and poet *Katherine L. Gordon *Phyllis Gotlieb (born 1926), science fiction novelist and poet *Sue Goyette (born 1964), poet and novelist *Neile Graham (born 1958), poet and academic *Alain Grandbois (1900-1975), French Canadian poet *Richard Greene *Leslie Greentree, poet, short-story writer and freelance writer *Andreas Gripp (born 1964) *Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995), poet and academic *Genni Gunn (born 1949), novelist, poet, and translator *Gregory Wm. Gunn *Kristjana Gunnars, Icelandic-Canadian poet and novelist H *Paul Haines (1933-2003), poet and jazz lyricist, born in the United States and later a Canadian resident *Katherine Hale (1878-1956), war poet, biographer of Isabella Valancy Crawford *Phil Hall (born 1953), poet, academic and publisher of broadsides and chapboooks under the Flat Singles Press imprint since 1976 *Ronald Hambleton (born 1917), poet and freelance writer. *Jane Eaton Hamilton (born 1954), short-story writer, poet and photographer *Claire Harris (born 1937) *Michael Harris *Sharon Harris (born 1972), writer, poet, artist and photographer *Richard Harrison *Susan Frances Harrison (1859-1935), wrote as "Seranus." *Paul Hartal (born 1936), painter and poet, born Hungary *Jill Hartman (born 1974 in poetry), poet and editor *Elisabeth Harvor (nee Deichman) (born 1936), novelist and poet *Robert Hayman (1575-1629), poet, colonist and Proprietary Governor of Bristol's Hope colony in Newfoundland *Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), first Canadian dramatist to attract international notice. *Anne Hébert (1916-2000), French-Canadian novelist and poet. *Anne Hecht (fl. 1786), Loyalist poet. *Allison Hedge Coke 1958), poet, writer, artist, activist and academic *Wilfrid Heighington (1897-1945), soldier, writer, poet lawyer and politician *Steven Heighton (born 1961), novelist and poet *David Helwig (born 1938), poet, novelist and essayist; father of Maggie Helwig *Maggie Helwig (born 1961), poet, novelist, peace and human rights activist; daughter of David Helwig *Brian Henderson (born 1948), poet, academic and editor *Robert Hilles (born 1951), poet and novelist *Susan Holbrook (born 1967) *Clive Holden *Emily Holton *Cornelia Hoogland (born 1952), poet and academic *Sean Horlor (born 1981) poet, former speechwriter, freelance writing consultant *Joseph Howe (1804-1873), journalist, politician, premier of Nova Scotia *Harry Howith (born 1934) *Ray Hsu, poet and academic *Annie Campbell Huestis (1878-1970) *Helen Humphreys (born 1961), poet and novelist *Al Hunter poet, author, tribal leader, activist *Aislinn Hunter (born 1969), poet and author *Bruce Hunter (born 1952), teacher, poet and fiction writer *Catherine Hunter (born in 1957), poet, novelist, editor, academic and critic *Chris Hutchinson (born 1972) *Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816â€“1891), Canadian and Australian poet, fiction writer, essayist, and artist I *Susan Ioannou (born 1944) *Frances Itani (born 1942), novelist, short-story writer, poet and essayist J *Suzanne Jacob (born 1943), novelist, poet, playwright, singer-songwriter, and critic *Jemeni *Paulette Jiles (born 1943), American-born poet and novelist who moved to Canada in 1969 *Rita Joe (1932-2007), Mi'kmaq-Canadian poet and songwriter, called the "poet laureate of the Mi'kmaq people" *Reg Johanson (born 1968), composition and literature instructor, poet and essayist *Pauline Johnson, also known as "Tekahionwake" (1861-1913) *George Johnston (1913-2004), postwar modernist. *D.G. Jones (born 1929), poet, translator and educator *Evan Jones, poet, critic and anthologist *Eve Joseph (born 1953), poet and author *Marie Joussaye (?1864-1949), Canada's first female working-class poet. K *Surjeet Kalsey, poet, dramatist, short story writer and translator who writes in both Punjabi and English *Smaro Kamboureli, poet and academic *Mary Jane Katzmann (1828-1890), historian and editor. *Lionel Kearns (born 1937), poet and teacher *M.T. Kelly (born 1946), novelist, poet and playwright. *Penn Kemp, novelist, playwright, poet and sound poet *Leo Kennedy (1907-2000), modernist poet, published in 1930s. *Robert Kirkland Kernighan (1854-1926), poet, journalist and farmer *Roy Kiyooka (1926-1994), photographer, poet and artist *Johann Peter Klassen (1868-1947), Russian Mennonite poet and writer who immigrated to Canada in 1923 and wrote primarily in German *Sarah Klassen (born 1932), poet and fiction writer *A.M. Klein (1909-1972), poet, journalist, novelist, and short story writer *Raymond Knister (1899-1932), novelist, short story writer, poet, critic and journalist *Joy Kogawa (born 1935), poet and novelist *Maka Kotto (born 1961), Cameroon-born francophone, former Member of Parliament who published a book of poetry in 2002 *Shane Koyczan (born 1976), spoken word poet *Robert Kroetsch (born 1927)), novelist, poet, non-fiction writer and academic *Janice Kulyk Keefer (born 1952), novelist, poet and academic L *Sonnet L'Abbe, poet and critic *Pierre Labrie (born 1972), French Canadian poet *Dany Laferriere (born 1953), Haitian-born francophone novelist, journalist and poet who moved to Canada in 1976 *Archibald Lampman (1861-1899), often called Canada's best 19th-century poet. *Tim Lander (born 1938) *M. Travis Lane (born 1934), American-born Canadian poet who moved to Canada in 1960 *Patrick Lane (born 1939)] *Rina Lasnier (1915-1997), French Canadian poet and playwright *Evelyn Lau (born 1971), poet and novelist *Edythe Morahan de Lauzon *Irving Layton (1912-2006) *Stephen Leacock (1869-1944) *Gerald Leblanc(1947-2005), French Canadian poet, playwright, novelist, essayist and writer *Felix Leclerc (1914-1988), songwriter, musician, poet, novelist, actor, radio announcer, radio scriptwriter and writer *Dennis Lee (born 1939), poet, writer and children's fiction author *John B. Lee (born 1951), author, poet and academic *Sylvia Legris (born 1960) *John Lent (born 1948), poet and novelist *Douglas LePan (1914-1998), diplomat, poet, novelist and academic *Rosanna Leprohon (1829-1879), novelist and poet. *Kenneth Leslie (1892-1974), socialist, called "God's Red Poet." *Tim Lilburn (born 1950), poet and essayist *Charles Lillard (born 1944-1997), poet and historian *Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996) *Florence Randal Livesay (1874-1953) *Billie Livingston (born 1965), novelist and poet *Douglas Lochhead (1922-2011), poet and academic *John Daniel Logan (1869-1929) *Pat Lowther (1935-1975) M *Rozena Maart (born 1962), poet, short-story writer, novelist, playwright, academic and psychotherapist; South African living in Canada * Evan MacColl (1898-1898), "The Gaelic Bard of Canada" *Karen Mac Cormack (born 1956), experimental poet born in Zambia, who holds dual British/Canadian citizenship, she has moved from Toront to Buffalo, New York, with her husband, poet Steve McCaffery *Bernell MacDonald (born 1948) *Hugh MacDonald (born 1945), poet, children's writer and editor *Jane Elizabeth MacDonald (1864-1922) *Wilson MacDonald (1880-1967) *Gwendolyn MacEwen (1941-1987), novelist and poet *Walter Scott MacFarlane (1896-1979), poet and soldier *Tom MacInnes (1867-1951), poet and writer *Isabel Ecclestone Mackay (1875-1928) *Bob MacKenzie (born 1947), poet, performer (spoken word with music), arts reviewer and commentator, also published as R.D. MacKenzie *Andrea MacPherson, poet and novelist *Jay Macpherson (born 13 June 1931), poet and academic (a woman)* *Keith Maillard(born 28 February 1942), author and poet *Charles Mair (1838 or 1840-1927), poet and political activist *Robert Majzels (born 1950), novelist, poet, playwright and translator *Alice Major, contemporary poet *Kim Maltman (born 1951), poet and physicist (a man) *Eli Mandel (1922-1992), poet, essayist and academic *Miriam Mandel(1930-1982), won Governor General's Award in 1973. *Ahdri Zhina Mandiela (born 1953 Jamaican-born dub poet, theatre producer, and artistic director; Jamaican native living in Canadaahdri zhina mandiela Answers.com *David Manicom (born 1960), diplomat, poet and novelist *Lee Maracle(born 1950), Native American poet and author *Nicole Markotic, poet and novelist *Daphne Marlatt, nee Buckle (born 1942) *Anne Marriott (1913-1997), authored Depression-era classic, "The Wind Our Enemy." *Tom Marshall (1938-1993), Canadian poet and novelist *Camille Martin (born 1956), American-born poet, translator, academic and collage artist living in Toronto since 2005 *Robin Mathews (born 1931), Canadian poet and professor, known for his political activism against United States foreign policy *Seymour Mayne (born 1944), poet and literary translator *Chandra Mayor (born in 1973), poet and novelist *Peter McArthur (1866-1924) *Robert McBride (1811 or 1812-1895), Irish-born Canadian poet *Steven McCabe, contemporary artist and poet *Steve McCaffery (born 1947), poet and academic born in England and moved to Toronto in 1968; husband of poet Karen MacCormack *Alma Frances McCollum (1879-1906) *John McCrae (1872-1918), poet, physician, author, artist and soldier during World War I, best known for writing the famous war memorial poem "In Flanders Fields." *Laura E. McCully (1886-1924) *Roy McDonald (born 1937), is a poet and busker (street performer) *David McFadden (born 11 October 1940), poet, fiction writer, and travel writer *Wendy McGrath, poet and novelist *David McGimpsey, poet, humorist and academic *Nadine McInnis (born 1956), poet, short-story writer and essayist *James McIntyre (1828-1906), called "The Cheese Poet" *Don McKay (born 1942), poet, editor, and educator *Barry McKinnon (born 1944) *Alexander McLachlan (1817-1896) *Brendan McLeod (born 1979), poet, novelist, member of The Fugitives. *Susan McMaster (born 1950), poet, literary editor, and spoken word performer *Steve McOrmond (born 1957), poet and academic *Mary Melfi (born 1951), Italian-born poet, novelist and playwright who immigrated to Canada as a young child *Helen M. Merrill (1866-1951) *Bruce Meyer (born 1957), poet and academic *Pauline Michel novelist, poet, playwright, songwriter and screenwriter *Anne Michaels (born 1958), poet and novelist *J. Edgar Middleton (1872-1960) *Roy Miki (born 1942), poet and academic *David Mills (1831-1903) *Kenneth G. Mills (1923-2004) *Gaston Miron (1928-1996), French Canadian poet, writer, and editor *Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942), Primarily a novelist, but also a poet, from Prince Edward Island. *Marion E. Moodie (1867-1958), nurse, botanist and poet *Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), British-born Canadian author and poet *Jacob McArthur Mooney (born 1983) *Pamela Mordecai (born 1942), Jamaican writer, teacher, scholar and poet living in Canada since 1994 *Pierre Morency (born 1942), French Canadian writer, poet and playwright *Dwayne Morgan spoken word artist, motivational speaker, event organizer and poet *Kim Morrissey (born 1955), poet and playwright *Colin Morton (born 1948) *A.F. Moritz (born 1947), poet and academic *Daniel David Moses (born 1952), Native American Canadian poet and playwright *Erin Moure (born 1955) *William Murdoch (1823-1887), Scottish-Canadian poet, writer and gasworks manager who immigrated to Canada in 1854 *George Murray, poet and an associate editor at Maisonneuve Magazine, contributing editor at several literary magazines *Susan Musgrave (born 1951), poet and children's writer * Jane Musoke-Nteyafas (born c. 1976), poet, writer, visual artist, columnist and playwright N *Akhtar Naraghi *Roger Nash (born 1942), English-born philosopher, poet and academic *Lyle Neff (born 1969), poet, journalist, essayist and literary critic *Lorri Neilsen Glenn, poet, ethnographer, essayist and academic *Émile Nelligan (1879-1941), francophone poet from Quebec *Holly Nelson, writer, poet, activist, journalist, leader of the Green Party of Manitoba (2005-2006) *Pierre Nepveu (born 1946), French Canadian poet, novelist and essayist *W.H. New (born 1938), poet, editor and literary critic *John Newlove (1938-2003) *Lorri Neilsen Glenn, poet, ethnographer and essayist *bpNichol Barrie Phillip Nichol, who often went by his lower-case initials and last name, with no spaces (1944-1988), poet and writer *Robert Norwood (1874-1932), poet and minister. *Alden Nowlan (1933-1983), poet, novelist, playwright and journalist O *Patrick O'Connell (1944-2005) *Jonathan Odell (1737-1818) *Thomas O'Hagan (1855-1939) *Sheree-Lee Olson, novelist, poet and journalist *Michael Ondaatje (born 1943), Sri Lankan novelist and poet with Canadian citizenship *Heather O'Neill, novelist, poet, short story writer, screenwriter and journalist *Madeleine Ouellette-Michalska (born 1930), French-Canadian writer, novelist, essayist and poet *Richard Outram (1930-2005), poet and writer; co-founder, with his wife, Barbara Howard, of The Gauntlet Press P *P.K. Page (born 1916) *Corrado Paina (born 1954), Italian poet living in Canada since 1987, editorial director of the quarterly magazine ItalyCanada Trade *John Pass (born 1947), English-born Canadian poet and academic who has lived in Canada since 1953; married to poet and novelist Theresa Kishkan *Neil Peart (born 1952), songwriter, producer, author, drummer of Rock band Rush *Sasenarine Persaud Guyana-born, Canadian essayist, novelist, short story writer, and poet *W. T. Pfefferle, poet, writer and academic *M. NourbeSe Philip (born 1947), poet, novelist, playwright, essayist and short story writer *Ben Phillips (born 1947), poet, teacher and publisher *John Arthur Phillips (1842-1907), poet and journalist, wrote "The Factory Girl." *Alison Pick, poet and novelist *Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922). *Leah Lakshmi Piepzna-Samarasinha (born 1975), American-born poet, spoken-word poet, writer, educator and social activist living in Canada *Jean-Guy Pilon (born 1930), French Canadian poet *George Pirie (1799-1870), newspaper publisher and poet *Al Pittman (1940-2001), poet and playwright *Ted Plantos (1943-2001), poet, writer, editor *Emily Pohl-Weary, novelist, poet and magazine editor *Sandy Pool *B. W. Powe (born 1955), author, poet and academic *Claire Pratt (1921-1995), artist, poet and editor; daughter of E.J. Pratt. *E.J. Pratt (1882-1964), poet and academic, father of Claire Pratt. *Frank Prewett (1893-1962), broadcaster, who spent most of his life in the United Kingdom; a war poet of World War I *Robert Priest (born 1951), poet and children's author *Stefan Psenak (born 1969), French Canadian poet, playwright and novelist *Al Purdy (1918-2000), writer, editor and poet Q *Andy Quan (born 1969), author who moved to Australia * Joseph Quesnel (1746-1809), French Canadian composer, poet, and playwright * Sina Queyras, poet and academic R *Gurcharan Rampuri poet of Punjabi descent who writes in the Punjabi language *Theodore Harding Rand (1835-1900), educator and poet *Ian Iqbal Rashid (born 1971), Canadian/British Muslim poet, screenwriter and filmmaker of Indian descent; has lived primarily in London *Angela Rawlings (a.k.a. a.rawlings) *Wayne Ray, co-founder of the Canadian Poetry Association, publisher in London, Ontario *John Reade (1837-1919), literary editor of Montreal Gazette for 50 years. *James Reaney (1926-2008), poet, playwright, and literary critic *Michael Redhill (born 1966), American-born Canadian poet, playwright and novelist *Beatrice Redpath (died 1937) *D.C. Reid (born 1952), poet, novelist and short story writer *Jamie Reid (born 1941) *Tracy Repchuk (born 1965), president and founder of the Canadian Federation of Poets *Shane Rhodes *Charles G.D. Roberts (1860-1943), poet and story writer; called the "Father of Canadian Poetry." *Lloyd Roberts (1884-1966), poet, son of Charles G.D. Roberts. *Theodore Goodridge Roberts (1877-1953), novelist and poet, brother of Charles. *William Carman Roberts (1874-1941), editor and poet, brother of Charles. *Lisa Robertson (born 1961), poet, essayist and writer *Ajmer Rode, poet, playwright and writer in Punjabi and English *Gordon Rodgers (born 1952), poet, novelist and clinical psychologist *Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948), Chilean-Canadian poet, writes in both Spanish and English; translates her own work * Linda Rogers (born 1944), poet and children's writer * Alexander MacGregor Rose (1846-1898) * Joe Rosenblatt (born 1933), Governor General's Award-winning experimentalist. * Laisha Rosnau (born 1972), novelist and poet * Bruce Ross, author, academic, past president of the Haiku Society of America * Stuart Ross (born 1959), writer, poet, editor, and creative-writing instructor * W.W.E. Ross (1894-1966), imagist poet of 1920s, has been called "Canada's first modern poet." * Stephen Rowe (born 1980) S *Lake Sagaris (born 1956), journalist, poet and translator living in Chile *Trish Salah, academic, writer and poet whose first volume of poetry appeared in 2002 *Peter Sanger (born 1943), poet and prose writer, critic, editor and academic born in England, immigrated to Canada in 1953 *Charles Sangster (1822-1893), called Canada's "finest pre-Confederation poet." *Felix-Antoine Savard (1896-1982), priest, academic, poet, novelist and folklorist *Jacob Scheier, poet whose first collection of verses won the 2008 Governor General's Award for English poetry; editor; son of Libby Scheier; lives in New York City *Libby Scheier (1946-2000), United States-born poet and short story writer who moved to Canada in 1975; mother of Jacob Scheier *Matthew Schreuder (born 1971), writer and poet living in Australia *Andreas Schroeder (born 1946), German-born poet, novelist, and nonfiction writer *Stephen Scobie (born 1943), poet, critic, and academic *Duncan Campbell Scott (1862-1947), poet and writer *F.R. Scott (1899-1985), poet, law professor and constitutional expert *Frederick George Scott (1861-1944), "Poet of the Laurentians," father of F.R. Scott *Peter Dale Scott (born 1929), poet and academic *Joseph Scriven (1819-1886), author of "What a Friend we have in Jesus" *Olive Senior (born 1941), Jamaican poet and short story writer living in Canada *Robert W. Service (1874-1958), poet and novelist. *April Severin, author of seven chapbooks, and three greeting cards *Kathy Shaidle (born 1964), author, columnist and poet *Virna Sheard (1865-1943) *Francis Sherman (1871-1926) *Joseph Sherman (1945-2006), poet and visual arts editor *Carol Shields (1935-2003), American-born Canadian novelist, short-story writer, poet, playwright and writer *Trish Shields, poet and novelist *Sandy Shreve, poet, newspaper reporter and office worker *Goran Simic (born 1952), Bosnian-born poet, playwright and short-story writer living in Canada since 1995 *Melanie Siebert *Anne Simpson (born 1956), poet and novelist *Sue Sinclair *Sonja Skarstedt (born 1960), poet, short-story writer, playwright, painter and illustrator who founded and edited the now-defunct literary magazine Zymergy (1987-1991), and founded Empyreal Press in 1990 *Robin Skelton, (1925-1997), British-born Canadian academic, writer, poet, translator and anthologist who immigrated to Canada in 1963; a founder and editor of The Mahalat Review *Daniel Sloate (1931-2009), translator, poet, playwright and academic *Carolyn Smart (born 1952), English-born poet, author and academic *Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), poet and novelist whose book, By Grand Central Station I Sat Down and Wept, detailed her romance with English poet George Barker *A.J.M. Smith (1902-1980), poet and academic *Douglas Burnet Smith (born 1949) *John Smith (born 1927), poet and academic *Michael V. Smith novelist, poet and filmmaker *Ron Smith (born 1943), poet, author, editor, playwright, and former academic; founder and co-publisher of Oolichan Books in 1984; influential in the founding of Theytus Books in 1971 *Albert E.S. Smythe (1861-1947), "Poet of Theosophy". *Karen Solie (born 1966) *John Solomon, writer of erotic poetry books *David Solway (born 1941), poet, educational theorist, travel writer and literary critic *Madeline Sonik (born 1960), novelist, short-story writer, children's-book author, editor and poet *Carolyn Marie Souaid (born 1959), poet and editor, living in Montreal, co-founder of Poetry Quebec magazine *Raymond Souster (born 1921), poet and (now retired) bank executive *Esta Spalding (born 1966), American-born Canadian author, screenwriter and poet *Heather Spears (born 1934), poet, novelist, and artist living in Denmark since 1962 *Birk Sproxton (1943-2007), poet and novelist *Harold Standish (1919-1972), poet and novelist *George Stanley, American-born poet and academic associated with the San Francisco Renaissance in his early years, moved to Canada in the 1970s; associated with New Star Books and the Capilano Review *Carmine Starnino, essayist, educator, and editor *John Steffler (born 1947), poet and novelist *Ian Stephens (died 1996), journalist, musician and poet associated with the spoken word movement *Ricardo Sternberg (born 1948), poet born in Brazil, educated in the United States *Richard Stevenson *Shannon Stewart *W. Gregory Stewart (born 1950), poet, science fiction author, short-story writer who works at a public utility and lives in Los Angeles, California *John Stiles, poet living in London, United Kingdom *Anne Stone, poet, writer and performance artist * Arthur Stringer (1874-1950), novelist and poet, first Canadian to use free verse. *Betsy Struthers (born 1951), poet and novelist *Alan Sullivan (1868-1947), poet, short-story writer, railroad surveyor and mining engineer *Rosemary Sullivan (born 1947), poet, biographer, academic and anthologist *John Sutherland (1919-1956), poet, literary critic, and magazine editor who founded and edited First Statement in 1942 and its successor Northern Review in 1945. *Robert Swanson *Robert Sward (born 1933), American and Canadian poet and novelist *George Swede (born 1940), Latvian-born Canadian children's writer and poet who writes Haiku in English *Michael Ernest Sweet (born 1979), poet, writer and founder of a non-profit educational organization *Todd Swift (born 1966), poet, editor and academic living in the United Kingdom *Anne Szumigalski (1922-1999) T *Bruce Taylor (born 1960) *Heather Taylor (born 1977), poet, playwright and teacher living in England since 2002 *Ruth Taylor (1961-2006), poet, editor and academic *John Terpstra, poet and carpenter *Sharon Thesen (born 1946), poet and academic *John Thompson (1938-1976) *E.W. Thomson (1849-1924), journalist, writer and poet *Matthew Tierney (born 1970) *Jose Tlatelpas (born 1953), Mexican native and Canadian resident; Native cultures poet, publisher, and political activist *Mohamud Siad Togane (born 1943), Somali native and Canadian resident; poet, academic, and political activist *Lola Lemire Tostevin (born 1937), poet, novelist and writer *Rhea Tregebov (born 1953), poet and children's writer *Raymond D. Tremblay, poet, writer, social services agency official *Roland Michel Tremblay (born 1972), French-Canadian author, poet, scriptwriter, development producer and science-fiction consultant who moved to London, England in 1995 *Tony Tremblay (born 1968), French-Canadian poet, writer, spoken word artist, journalist and radio personality *Peter Trower (born 1930), poet and novelist *Mark Truscott(born 1970), born in the United States *Helen Tsiriotakis (born 1967) *Elise Turcotte (born 26 June 1957), French-Canadian writer and poet *John Tyndall *Daniel Scott Tysdal (born 1978) U * Marie Uguay (1955-1981), French-Canadian poet * Priscilla Uppal (born 1974), poet and novelist * Jane Urquhart (born 1949), novelist and poet * David UU (1948-1994), visual poet V * R. M. Vaughan, poet, novelist and playwright * Steve Venright (born 1961), experimental poet and visual artist. * Paul Vermeersch (born 1973) * Gilles Vigneault (born 1928), Quebec poet, publisher and singer-songwriter; Quebec nationalist and sovereigntist * Garth Von Buchholz (also G.A. Buchholz) (born 1968) British Columbia poet, dark fiction author, playwright, journalist and arts critic W *Miriam Waddington (1917-2004), poet, short story writer and translator * Fred Wah (born 1939), poet, novelist, and scholar * Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England * Bronwen Wallace (1945-1989), poet and short story writer * Tom Walmsley (born 1948), playwright, novelist, poet and screenwriter * Agnes Walsh (born 1950), actor, poet, playwright and storyteller * David Waltner-Toews (born 1948), epidemiologist, essayist, poet, fiction writer, veterinarian * Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England * Terry Watada author, writer, and poet * James Wreford Watson (1915-1990), geologist, published poetry as "James Wreford." * Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), avant-garde poet and playwright from Edmonton. * Alison Watt (born 1957), writer, poet and painter * Tom Wayman (born 1945), poet and academic * Phyllis Webb (born 1927), poet and radio broadcaster * John Weier (born 1949) * Robert Stanley Weir (1856-1926), judge and poet most famous for writing the English lyrics to O Canada, the national anthem of Canada * Zachariah Wells (born 1976), poet, critic, essayist and editor * Darren Wershler-Henry (born 1966), experimental poet, non-fiction writer and cultural critic * Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940) * David Wevill (born 1935) * Dawud Wharnsby (born 1972), singer-songwriter, poet, performer, educator and television personality * Michael Whelan (1858-1937) teacher, bookkeeper and poet * Zoe Whittall (born 1976), poet and novelist * Anne Wilkinson (1910-1961) Canadian poet, writer and essayist * Sheri-D Wilson, poet and playwright * Rob Winger, poet and academic * Theresa Wolfwood, political activist and poet * George Woodcock (1912-1995), poet, essayist, critic, biographer and historian; the founder (in 1959) of the journal Canadian Literatur * Constance Woodrow (1899-1937), Canada * Lance Woolaver (born 1948) is a Canadian author, poet, playwright and director Y * J. Michael Yates (born 1938), poet and dramatist * Jean Yoon (born 1962), actor, poet and playwright * D'bi Young born in Jamaica, moved to Canada in 1993; dub poet, actor and playwright * Pamelia Vining Yule (1826-1897) Z *David Zieroth (born 1946) *Sheldon Zitner (1925-2005) *Carolyn Zonailo (born 1947), poet and publisher *Jan Zwicky (born 1955), philosopher, poet, essayist, and violinist * Rachel Zolf, poet and editor See also *List of Canadian writers *List of poets *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature References Further reading * * * * * pt:Anexo:Lista de poetas do CanadÃ¡ sl:Seznam kanadskih pesnikov Canada Category:Canadian poets Poets Canada Category:Canadian poets Poets